


I Just Had Sex

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I Just Had Sex song, M/M, Morning After, Non-Graphic Smut, isak embarrasses himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: “Oh, fy faen, have you guys heard this song before?” Magnus asked around his mouthful of sandwich, completely interrupting the current conversation that Jonas, Mahdi, and Isak were engaged in.“I just had sex, and it felt so good.”Almost immediately Isak, Jonas, and Mahdi burst into laughter, and it only increased the longer the song played.





	I Just Had Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy
> 
> So this is just a short and sweet little thing I wrote last night because why not haha. It's unbetaed so all mistakes are my own oops.
> 
> This is for Caroline and Varshi <33 Love you both!!
> 
> The title, because I'm the most basic, comes from the song that inspired this fic, [I Just Had Sex](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQlIhraqL7o).

Isak really needed to invest in some proper blinds. 

That was the first thing that went through his mind as he slowly fluttered his eyes open, only to have his vision assaulted by the too bright sunlight streaming past the measly orange blanket he used as a curtain. 

Quickly, he squeezed his eyes shut again and immediately turned his head away from the offending light. He smushed his face into his pillow below him and shifted on his stomach a bit. 

As he laid there, still half asleep, memories from the previous night flooded back into Isak’s consciousness and began to play behind his eyelids, like homemade movies. 

Eyeing Even from across the bar, smiling coyly into his beer and fluttering his eyelashes in his direction before looking away. Even approaching him— finally— and asking him to dance. The two of them pressed up against each other, so close that nearly every inch of their bodies were touching— grinding against each other until they were both hot and sweaty and hard. Laughing giddily into each other’s mouths as they stumbled from the front hall to Isak’s room, fingers tugging at clothes and pulling at hair. 

Then there was Even, sprawled out across Isak’s bed, his hair fanned out above him, whining and writhing against the sheets as Isak opened him up. And when Isak finally got inside of him it had been the best feeling in the world. He was so wet and tight and Isak had trouble not shooting his load right away. Even had attached his lips back onto Isak’s, but the kiss had only lasted a few seconds before it turned into them panting and moaning into each other’s mouths. And god, when Even came he made the prettiest sounds, and the way his face twisted up in pleasure was permanently seared into Isak’s memory. 

After they’d cleaned up Even had curled around Isak, his eyes adorably droopy. There was a sated smile on his face as he pressed his lips to Isak’s collarbone and nudged his nose into his neck before succumbing to the tendrils of sleep that had been pulling at him. It made Isak’s heart skip a beat and he had dropped a kiss to the top of Even’s head before closing his own eyes and drifting off as well.

God, last night had been something else entirely. 

“Mm, Even, r’you awake?” Isak mumbled and rolled onto his side, a dopey smile pulling at his lips. His eyes were still closed as he reached out to curl his fingers around Even’s arm next to him, but instead of closing around warm skin, he ended up grasping at air. 

The smile melted off of Isak’s face and when he peeled back his eyelids to assess the situation he found the other half of his bed to be completely empty. 

He let out a confused noise as he pulled the covers higher around his waist and folded himself up into a sitting position. Isak peered around his room to make sure Even wasn't standing in a corner or something, and his eyebrows only furrowed further when he wasn’t. Turning back towards his bed, Isak scanned his eyes over the sheets and lifted both of his pillows to make sure Even hadn't left him some sort of note. 

A pang of disappointment shot through Isak, but he quickly shoved that feeling to the side. Honestly, Isak shouldn't have been expecting him to stay or anything. And really, it didn't matter that Even had left. It  _ was _ just a hookup after all— a damn good one, nonetheless, but this was how it worked.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Isak leaned over the edge of his bed and snatched up his boxers from the night before. Standing, he shimmied them up his hips and then reached for his phone. Isak pulled up his messages app and tapped on his group chat with the boys where he had a handful of messages waiting for him. 

Isak snorted as he scrolled through the conversation he missed concerning Magnus and the girl he’d been trying to hook up with. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Magnus had actually gotten lucky too. He knew that because Magnus had sent the sunglasses emoji and a link to The Lonely Island’s  _ I Just Had Sex _ music video— which he’d introduced to them a few days ago at lunch.

 

_ “Oh, fy faen, have you guys heard this song before?” Magnus asked around his mouthful of sandwich, completely interrupting the current conversation that Jonas, Mahdi, and Isak were engaged in. _

_ Jonas paused mid argument to look towards Magnus, and Isak and Madi sent the eager boy matching quizzical looks. Magnus paid them no mind as he scrambled to pull his phone from his pocket so he could scroll through his music library and locate the song he was talking about. _

_ “We were in the middle of a conversation, Mags,” Isak pointed out, but Magnus immediately shushed him, his hand coming up to stop Isak from continuing. Isak gaped at Magnus, but shut up nonetheless. Clearly this was something important.  _

_ Magnus queued up the song, and as the opening bars started playing from the little speaker the four of them all crowded around Magnus’s phone and leaned in to hear better.  _

_ “I just had sex, and it felt so good.” _

_ Almost immediately Isak, Jonas, and Mahdi burst into laughter, and it only increased the longer the song played. _

_ “Oh my god, if this isn’t Magnus’s song then I don't know what is,” Mahdi joked. _

_ “He’d have to actually have sex for this to be his song,” Isak retorted, sending a smirk in Magnus’s direction as he let out an indignant squawk. _

_ Mahdi barked out another laugh and slapped Isak’s hand in a high five.  _

_ “I have plenty of sex, excuse you,” Magnus replied, frowning at Isak. _

_ “Sex implies two people— not you and your hand.” _

_ Jonas let out a high whistle and Mahdi double over he was cackling so hard.  _

_ “Damn, Isak, that was a good one,” Jonas said. _

_ Isak just continued to smirk at Magnus  until Magnus hung his head in defeat and let out a huff before admitting, “Okay yeah, that  _ was _ kind of good.” _

 

Isak let his eyes linger on the link for a few seconds before he finally gave in a clicked on it. YouTube pulled up on his phone and the video started to load. Isak hit the volume button until it was on full blast and then set his phone back down before he started to make his bed. 

The opening notes of the song began to play and Isak bobbed his head along to the beat. When the lyrics finally started Isak didn't hesitate to sing along. “I just had sex,” he sang, his voice starting out on the quiet side.  “And it felt so good— felt so good— Even let me put my penis inside of him.”

As Isak dragged his duvet back up his bed he started wiggling his hips along to the music, his voice progressive getting louder. 

“I just had sex, and I’ll never go back to the not having sex ways of the past.”

He tucked the duvet underneath his pillows and then gave them a few punches to fluff them up a bit. 

“Have you ever had sex? I have, it felt great. It felt so good when I did it with my penis. A boy let me to do it— it literally just happened. Having sex could make a nice man out the meanest.”

Now that his bed was in a somewhat neat state, Isak focused on his singing and started to dance a bit more. “You’ll never guess where I just came from. I had sex,” he belted and started to spin around so that he was facing the door rather than the window. “If I had to describe the feeling it was the best.” His eyes were shut, but as he sang out that line he slowly opened them. “When I—  _ ohmygod _ ,” Isak yelped, immediately cutting himself off as his eyes fell on Even. He scrambled to shut the music off. 

“Good morning, Isak,” Even greeted as he leaned against the door. His arms were crossed over his chest and a smirk was curling at his lips. 

“Uh, hi,” Isak squeaked, his cheeks flushing hotly under Even’s gaze. “How… how much of that did you see?” He asked hesitantly, afraid to hear the answer.

“I walked back in at ‘Even let me put my penis inside of him,’” Even laughed. He pushed himself off of the door and started walking towards Isak, and Isak turned and buried his face into his hands, letting out a long groan. 

A pair of arms suddenly snaked around Isak’s waist and a chin tucked itself over his shoulder as he was pulled back against Even’s chest. “If I had to describe the feeling it was the best. When I had sex, man my penis felt great,” Even sang into Isak’s ear, laughing a little. 

Isak giggled and tipped his head back against Even, tilting his head so he could look towards Even, even at such an awkward angle. “And I called my parents right after I was done,” Even continued, and Isak’s eyes bugged out of his head at that.

“Fuck, Even, did you really? Is that where you were?” Isak questioned, spinning in Even’s arms so he was actually facing him then. 

Even hooked his arms around Isak’s waist to keep him close and he laughed, full bodied and bright. “Oh my god, Isak. No, I was in the bathroom. Those are the song’s lyrics!”

The blush on Isak’s cheeks darkened and he let out another groan before collapsing against Even’s chest, hiding his face in Even’s neck. “I totally knew that,” he mumbled embarrassingly. 

Another chuckle fell from Even’s mouth before it was being muffled as he pecked the top of Isak’s head, then the sides of his face until Isak lifted it from Even’s neck. Then Even captured his lips in a sweet kiss that had Isak’s toes curling. 

“So I take it you enjoyed yourself last night then?” Even asked when they parted. 

“I did,” Isak admitted, giving Even a short nod. “A lot, actually. And…” Isak trailed off, unsure if he should confess. The happiness in Even’s eyes was so sincere though, and Isak felt like he could tell him anything. “And I thought you were gone when I woke up.”

Even tilted his head and sent Isak a comforting smile. “No, I didn't leave. I just had to use the bathroom,” he replied. “I would've waited until you woke up, but I’ve been awake for almost an hour and my bladder was about to explode.”

Isak’s lips pulled back into a grin and he chuckled softly. “Well, I'm glad that you're still here,” he professed. “I really like you.”

“I really like you too, Isak,” Even returned, and then he dipped his head down to kiss Isak again. He started to walk Isak backwards until the backs of his knees bumped into the bed.

Even pushed Isak down onto the mattress and immediately straddled him, not breaking the kiss once. Isak tightened his grip on the back of Even’s neck to pull him in even more, and Even brought his hands up to cup Isak’s face. 

He pulled away only to beam brightly at Isak, his eyes crinkling up cutely at the corners. Even leaned back in and rested his forehead against Isak’s. Isak tipped his head so that his nose brushed against Even’s, and Even returned the gesture before the two of them dissolves into giddy giggles.

Isak kissed Even once, twice, three times on the lips before he bumped his nose into Even’s again, his smile so wide his face was starting to hurt. 

“Hey, Isak,” Even whispered against his lips.

“Hmm?”

“I’m about to have sex, and my dreams will come true,” Even sang, grinning like a fool before he closed his lips back over Isak’s, swallowing his laughter in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! As always, let me know what you thought with a kudos or a comment!
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](http://evensdramaticshenanigans.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
